Caylian Debane
Full Name: Caylian Marie Debane IMVU Username: Hynexdoll Race Human Previous Race N/A Title(s): Apprentice Hunter within the Order of St Michael, Ward of the Vatican Nickname(s) Cay(feminine), Cale (Masculine) Age: 17 Date of Birth: April 9th Place of Birth: The Slums of Bari, Italy Gender: Female biologically, presents herself as a Male as part of an arrangement within the vatican. Orientation: Presumably Asexual Occupation: Apprentice Religion: Devout Roman Catholic Status: Alive Alignment: Lawful Neutral General Appearance: ((Your character's general appearance, stature, facial expression etc)) Hair Colour: Pale blond Eye Colour: Chocolate Brown Skin Tone: A sickly white Height: 5’6” (In boots) 5"4' (Barefoot) Weight: 115lbs Build: Average height and weight, Cay is well toned and solid in form. Her physique is more boyish than not, allowing her to easily pass as male when needed. Scars: A thin scar trailing from the bridge of her nose and down her right cheek Tattoos: None Piercings: Ears, though she wears no earrings. Other Distinguishing Marks: None Father: Ludivico Debane (Deceased) Mother: Annais Debane (Deceased) Brothers: Daniele Debane (Elder - Deceased) Ettore Debane ( 27 - Alive - Location unknown ) Unname (Stillborn) Sisters: Unnamed (stillborn) Sons: N/A Daughters: N/A Other: Adrian Massi (Uncle on her mother's side - 41-Alive) Allies: Order of St Michael Enemies: The enemies of God Overall Personality: Being raised by the vatican after the events of her childhood, Cay is understandably devout to the teachings of the Papacy. She is generally a serious individual who focuses on any task at hand. She sees herself simply as a weapon of god to eliminate the evils of the world rather than a human being. Likes/Obssessions: *Music *Inscents *Festivals * Dislikes/Pet Peeves: *Weakness of Will *Demons and witches *Swearing *Loud Noises/Yelling Fears/Phobias: Due to the abusive nature of her father during childhood, despite the repression of her memories, Cay carries a fear of butchers. Hobbies/Interests: Climbing tall buildings and looking out over the city Physical Skills: *'Ambidextrous' - Can use both hands when using weapons at an equal level of training. *'Fighting Finesse - ' Prefers to fight with a chosen weapon in a manner that favors agility over power. *'Fleet of Foot -' Can run at a pace slightly above average. *'Heightened Pain tolerence - '''Through years of hard training, Cay can take more hits than the average person and perservere through pain easier. *'Blade Combat Training'''- Is trained well in both short swords and knives. *'Keen Shot' - While not particularly skilled at battle with crossbows, Cay has a keen eye at distance and can easily hit a target from a hidden point. 'Physical Disadvantages': *'Strength - '''While having undergone training for a large portion of her life, Cay is nowhere as strong as other hunters. She is not build frame wise or size wise to be any stronger. *'Clumsy/lack of stealth - Cay's training is fast and well executed attacks, however she is not the best at remaining hidden and has a poor environmental awareness causing a more clumsy nature. Intellectual Skills: *'Extensive biblical knowledge - '''Being raised in the vatican's care, Cay has nearly memorize the scripture they teach as well as any nun or priest. *'Common Sense - 'Grounded and Progmatic, she can usually be depended upon to make sound, straigtforward deciions after a few minute's thought. ONLY in times that are otherwise peaceful. 'Intellectual Disadvantages: *'Uneducated - '''Aside from biblical knowhow, Cay has never had proper educating in any way. She is at the intellectual level of most peasents *'Easily angered - 'Her blood is easy to boil and cay is easily insulted. She is agressive and impulsive. *'Irrationality - 'Whenever threatened with violence or suffering extreme tension by being persecuted, callengd, or accused, she might react without logic or reason. *'Vocalization - '''Whenever stymied by a quandary and must make an important decision about a course of action, or is under extreme stress ,Cay might talk to herself without realizing it Weapons: Iron Knives and a Steel forged Short Sword, Occasionally a willow Crossbow Clothing Style: Layers of Thick leather and Broad Cloth. Cay wears more layers than not to help the appearance of masculinity and make her look larger than she is. She prefers to wear a hooded coat while out, the hood keeping her sensitive skin from the sun. Armour: Most of her clothes are made of a leather or hide, offering a lightweight armor that is easy to maneuver in. Background The only living female of the Bari Debanes, Cay grew in squaller. Her father Ludivico worked as a butcher, his appreciation for wine costing the family not only in coin but in pain. Abusive and opressive, he instilled fear in his children and his wife, only worsening as time wore on. After the birth of Caylian, Annais carried two more children over the course of six years, both stillborn and causing a deepened depression on the woman and family as a whole. The three living children feared for their lives day to day, barely surviving between the little food that was given to them and the painful blows that their father would provide between his time slicing pig and drinking his mind blank. Around the time of Caylian's 8th birthday, her mother became a hollow creature. Emotionless, unaffected by the words or pain. No longer did she try to ease her children's suffering, but simply walked through life as a husk of who she once was. Around the beginning of this behavior, the eldest son Ettore left, abandoning Caylian and Daniele to fend for themselves as he simply vanished from the home one evening. Within the days following this change, Annais made a pact with demonic forces, granting her the powers of a witch in the hopes of ending her suffering at the hands of her husband. The power drove her to madness and over the span of three days, she brutally slaughtered her husband and son. As hunters of the Order of St Michael arrived and eliminated the witch, Caylian was the only survivor of the family, found hiding under the floorboards, a small hole had been dug in the dirt just large enough for her to settle. Following the beliefs of the church, she was allowed to live, however her mind was blocked of all memories relating to her life before. She was raised by the church, being taught the scriptures and lessons as any nun would. Unsure of the girl's mental stability, it had been decided by cardinals to place her in training to become a hunter, knowing that she could be a threat were she to remember what had occured. From the age of 12 on, Cay became Cale, being treated as a boy and trained in close range and distance combat. She was told of her duty, of her place as a weapon of god's own hand to eliminate the evils of the world. RP Logs ((Any RPs your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song Artificial Noctourne - Metric